Lost Uchiha Twin
by 01xDevilshBABYY
Summary: Sasuke has a twin but no one else living except Itachi and Sasuke knows... What happens when feelings colide? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Lost Uchiha twin...

Chapter 1 - Sayuri Uchiha Who!

AN: Hope you like it...!

It was said that the uchihas left were Sasuke and Itachi but is that true?... no there was also a girl...that was sasuke's twin...you're probably asking that sasuke never had a twin but that's not true (Me:Well at least in this fan fic..lol). His twin is now identified as Sayuri Uchiha...

Sayuri Uchiha is the same age obviously she also has the same raven coloured hair but longer and has onyx eyes except more bigger (as in not as narrow but bigger as in girl's eyes)...she has certain curves in areas that sasuke doesn't (Me:No kidding she's a girl lol). So in a forest near Kohona she was running from something...or was it someone?... A certain stalker or should i say clan killer! Yes Itachi was after her following her trail...

"Itachi! just get lost why must you do this..!" Sayuri screamed out...

"It's fun...why else and i dispise all of you!" Itachi replied with a evil laughter...

Once Sayuri didn't see him she stood there...well that was totally a bad idea cause after out of no where Itachi appeared in front of her and pinned her to a tree and she tried to get loose, well that didn't work well.

"God damn it Itachi!" Sayuri screamed.

"Sigh so stuborn but that's about to end...This kunai will be the last thing you see..." Itachi said while he pulled out a kunai...

Sayuri screamed...next thing you see is a kunai stabbed on to her arm and crimson liquid dripping...

"You're so cruel...big brother just don't kill sasuke.." Sayuri said stressfully...

"Why so he can be sad...i'll just end his misery soon..." Itachi said while laughing maniacally...

"Just don't..."Sayuri said while she collapsed...

Itachi took another kunai out and was about to stab her again... but luckily kakashi and group 7 was walkking in the forest and heard them... Itachi looked at them coming his way...

"Dammit i'll finish them later" Itachi said and disappeared into the shadows...

Sakura appeared first and saw Sayuri...

"oh my god Kakashi sensei!" Sakura screamed...

In no time kakashi and the others appeared and saw Sayuri too... By the time they arrived sakura was trying to take off the kunais...

"Well that answers it there was a battle going on" kakashi said while holding Sayuri bridal style and she was brought to the Kohona hospital.

The next thing Sayuri heard was someone talking but seemed like everyone was ignoring him.

"Come on can't we go for ramen!" Naruto asked again and again...

"No naruto!Shut up you're gonna wake her up..." Sakura said...

So Sayuri got up and looked at them and said...

"Where am i?"

"You're at the hospital.." Sakura replied...

"Where's Itachi!" Sayuri asked and at this sasuke was shocked...

"he's not here... by the way i'm sakura nice to meet you!" Sakura said hoping that the girl will answer...

"Oh hi i'm Sayuri Uchiha!" Sayuri introduced...Next thing you know it Naruto and sakura was shocked but Sasuke the most and Kakashi was just calm as usual but interested…

End of chapter sorry if it was short but I need to know if it was good or not so plz review and tell me if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Uchiha Twin...

Chapter 2 - Reunion of the twins.

AN: Thanx for the reviews this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers so far : tears of dark blood , Ace31592 , bizcuit... Hope you ppl enjoy this chapter! ( I worked hard on it!)Also i own Uchiha Sayuri but no other characters in THIS story...

Here's your recap:

"Come on can't we go for ramen!" Naruto asked again and again...

"No naruto!Shut up you're gonna wake her up..." Sakura said...

So Sayuri got up and looked at them and said...

"Where am i?"

"You're at the hospital.." Sakura replied...

"Where's Itachi!" Sayuri asked and at this sasuke was shocked...

"he's not here... by the way i'm sakura nice to meet you!" Sakura said hoping that the girl will answer...

"Oh hi i'm Sayuri Uchiha !(Fine Ace31592 it's Uchiha Sayuri okay happy ? lol)" Sayuri introduced...Next thing you know it Naruto and sakura was shocked but Sasuke the most and Kakashi was just calm as usual but interested…

End of recap...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here's Chapter 2! Me:Woohoo

"What? Was it something i said..." Sayuri said with the ' why is everyone acting so weird' look on her face ...

Sayuri looked at the window and sasuke was there sitting and staring at her so shocked. When she saw him all she said was a simple..."Oh hi sasuke-kun!" And gave a cheerful smile... sasuke didn't answer...

"And in what relations do you have with my sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a worried face...

"oh so sasuke-kun didn't tell you about me...?" Sayuri questioned sakura...

"No he didn't.." Sakura said plainly...

"Ok then i'll tell you myself... well i'm his twin that's my relation with him..." Sayuri said and with another smile spreading across her face...

"Oh ok i see..." Sakura said with relief...

"Oh you must be his girlfriend then and by the way you're pretty kind..." Sayuri said with another smile...

"well...not actually..well i ...and sasuke.. um..."Sakura said hesitating...

"She's not..." Sasuke said coldly...

"Oh ok then..." Sayuri said and gave a frown seeing sakura really down...

"CAN WE GET RAMEN NOW!" Naruto said really frustrated...

"God don't you ever shut up..." Sayuri said and tossed him some coins...

"Thank you for understanding..." Naruto said now really extremely happy and ran to the ramen stand...

"Sasuke-kun why don't you talk...?" Sayuri asked sadly...

Kakashi eventually left reading his 'come come paradise book' but eventually bumped into a wall and rolled down the stairs in pain...Sasuke eventually walked near Sayuri...

"Why now of all times?" Sasuke yelled at the raven haired girl...

"Well sasuke-kun what do you mean...?" Sayuri said getting up set...

"Why did you have to come now of all times...?" Sasuke repeated furiously...

"Well i had no choice Itachi was on my trail..." Sayuri said...

Sasuke turned and walked out of the door...

"This isn't the sasuke-kun i knew...this sasuke-kun is not the one that would comfort me when i'm sad... this sasuke-kun is not the one that would use to worry about people..." Sayuri said quietly with tears rolling down her cheeks... Sakura walked beside her and tried to comfort her...

"Dont worry he's just like that now the sasuke-kun we know isn't the one you know anymore he changed..."Sakura said...

With the tears still rolling down her cheeks she tried to stop it but it wouldn't... she had no choice but to let the tears fall freely... After an hour or so she told sakura she was hungry...

"Sakura-chan i'm hungry..." Sayuri said...

"Then i'll bring you somewhere to eat so get your clothes on..."Sakura said as she turned around to let Sayuri change...

Sayuri eventually finished changing. she wears a navy blue tank top with the uchiha fan at the back and on top was a black trench coat with the uchiha fan at the back along with a pair of white cargos and the usual shoes all ninjas wear and a weapon belt around her right leg and the back up weapons on her left arm and some scrolls in her trench coat pockets. She also wore a special necklace it was a dragon tooth( small fang) and fishnet gloves on both hands that is elbow length.

And they left and arrived at the ramen stand that naruto always goes to (Sorry i forgot the name...) and eventually saw naruto now stuffing himself down with another bowl his record! 20 executive bowls!

"Hi Sakura-chan, Sayuri-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully and smiled while gulping down his 21 bowl...

"Naruto you're crazy!" Sayuri screamed while she grabbed naruto's bowl of ramen he was about to eat and finished it for him...

"Hey you stole my ramen!" Naruto said with a horrified look on his face...and tackled Sayuri...

Meanwhile sasuke returned to the hospital to try to find his sister but appearently she wasn't there since she was still on the floor being strangled by naruto...

Sasuke soon arrived at the ramen stand with naruto tied up and sitting on a stool sasuke smirked and naruto made a 'get lost bastard face' at sasuke well as much as he can if the tape didn't get in his way.

Then sasuke spotted Sayuri beside Naruto talking to sakura...

"So you like my brother alot right?" Sayuri asked...

"yea..for along time now.." Sakura replied sadly...

"Well i'm sure he likes you just that he doesn't want to show it trust me..." Sayuri said as she gave a really happy smile to sakura...

"Thanks..."Sakura said but still believe that sasuke didn't love her back...

Suddenly sasuke appeared behind them and greeted them with a "hi"

"Oh hi sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a smile that seemed to be filled with sorrow...

"What happened to Naruto?" Sasuke asked...

"Well Sayuri took a bowl of his ramen and he tried to strangle her but she eventually tied him up and stole his ramen..."Sakura said while giggling...

"Well if he ate that much or more it would go to his hips!"Sayuri said enthusiastically...

"Hey do you need somewhere to stay Sayuri-chan?" Sasuke asked...

"Yea...unless your gonna let me sleep on the streets..."Sayuri said with the 'no kidding' face...

"Ok then you can stay at my place..." Sasuke replied...

"Arigatou..." Sayuri said and turned back to sakura and started to talk...

"Oi Sasuke-kun..." Sayuri said...

"Hn..." Sasuke replied...

"Why do you keep rejecting Sakura-chan..."Sayuri questioned...

Sasuke didn't answer and with that he walked away...

"Gomen Sakura-chan about sasuke-kun don't worry he'll come around" Sayuri said and untied Naruto as he ran away...

"thanks Sayuri" Sakura said still looking unsure and walked back to her place...

"See you tomorrow Sayuri-chan!" Sakura said before she completely dissapeared into the darkness.

End of chapter hope you ppl liked it! Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Uchiha Twin

Chapter 3 – do u even care?

AN: Sorry If I didn't update in a while!

Sorry no recap…

Here's Chapter 3! Me: FINALLY!

Sayuri caught up to Sakura and grabbed her arm.

"Sakura-Chan…" Sayuri sighed out of breath from running.

"I'm so sorry about Sasuke-Kun." She apologized as she looked at Sakura.

As she looked at Sakura she saw that Sakura's face was filled with tears. Sayuri felt her heart get heavy. She felt sorry to mention the Uchiha boy over and over again.

"It's not your fault. It's me. Why should I keep trying to love him when he doesn't even love me back." She replied between the gaps of her crying.

"No… you shouldn't always give up… you're wrong. It's not you. It's what he wants. It's..." Sayuri persuaded as she was clueless to where this was going. She felt again heavy in her heart. She felt tears that wanted to fall so bad. She didn't want to give in.

"It's… the… revenge he wants for our clan." Sayuri said as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. "That's the only thing in the way." Sayuri struggled to say as she tried to stand up.

"So… I just troubled myself to grow this long hair…" Sakura muttered.

"I don't quite get you…" Sayuri told Sakura as she looked into Sakura's sorrowful eyes.

"I… I mean when I was younger I had always had a crush on Sasuke, so I over heard girls saying that Sasuke liked girls with long hair." Sakura explained as she tried to stop crying.

"Why do you believe that?..." Sayuri asked gripping her fist really tight. "Did he tell you?..." Sayuri said with anger as she bit her lip. "Why would you believe what the other girls say?" Sayuri continued. "Why would you think that he'd like girls with long hair? Why? He's not that kind of person… he doesn't judge people so much of how they look… even if he looked good himself. He can't help it…" Sayuri argued as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sakura's eyes widened as she thought about it._ She's right… why would I think this… I feel so stupid! Sasuke is not like that. But does that mean... he'd like me even if I had short hair right? But…_She snapped out of her thoughts as she remembered Sayuri was still standing there.

"So... Sakura-Chan do you get it now?" Sayuri questioned.

"Yea…" Sakura replied as she stopped crying.

"oyasuminasai" Sayuri said as she did some hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura looked up at the sky where the stars seem to twinkle with happiness at her.

_I hope that Sayuri-Chan is right…_ Sakura thought as she found the coldness of a night breeze blow by. She shivered as the breeze went down her spine. She smiled as she again looked up at the dark night sky blanketed by stars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayuri appeared in front of the door of Sasuke's house. She knocked on the door and the door opened and revealed Sasuke.

"Ummm…come in." Sasuke told Sayuri. Sayuri bowed and entered.

She looked around the house to see that it was clean.

"Your house is actually clean." Sayuri said sarcastically and smiled.

She sat down on a couch in front of a 55" inch plasma T.V.

"Whoa giant a TV!" Sayuri blurted out with joy.

"Yea… do you want anything?" Sasuke asked his twin.

"No thanks I'm still full from Ramen." She replied as she yawned.

"Ok…" Sasuke said as he walked up stairs.

Sayuri got really tired and fell asleep still sitting on the couch. Sasuke came back downstairs in 20 minutes or so. He stared at Sayuri not knowing she was sleeping.

He went to turn off the TV and stared at her. She fell on her side and then fell on the floor…

"Ouch…" She said as she opened her eyes and saw Sasuke staring at her. She rubbed her eyes.

"Yo…" She greeted and fell on the floor sleeping.

Sasuke sighed. He lifted her upstairs, laid her on his bed and tucked her in.

"oyasuminasai." He whispered as he sat on a chair beside the bed and dosed off.

End of Chapter plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Uchiha Twin

Chapter 4 - Acception of flashbacks.

AN: I find Sakura pretty strong... i dunno wut she's thinking, but she still loves sasuke with so much rejections... isn't that enough to prove she's strong? She accepts the reason why he doesnt love her back... maybe she doesnt even know... maybe he does love her... (Cries) Oh my god i just said something so beautiful... It might seem that she is a few steps behind but did she ever think of herself a few steps after them? Ok enough sappiness i need to save some for the story.

Here's chapter 4:

FLASHBACK:

"Guess who i like!" Sakura asked in joy...

"Don't say it's Sasuke..." One girl said.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked confused...

"He's the most popular guy!" A girl replied...

"Oh...Then i have a lot of competition then." Sakura blurted out still with a smile on her face.

FLASH:

"Hi SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as she looked up at the tree sauske was sitting on.

"Hn." Sasuke replied not even looking at her. She was disappointed again...yes again...

END OF FLASHBACKS:

Sakura woke up and sat there thinking...

" What if... he doesnt even like me?" Sakura thought deeply... She continued to drown in her thoughts.

_**Does it even matter?**_

_**Does he even care?**_

_**Is he annoyed of me...?**_

_**Why do i like him?**_

_**Is there a reason?**_

_**Is it only cause he's popular?**_

_**Is it that he's good looking?**_

She ended her thoughts as she heard the knocks on her door. She walked lazily to the door rubbing her eyes. She opened the door to see the number one hyperactive knucklehead smiling stupidly at her like he caught a leprechaun.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Oh it's only you..." Sakura said in return.

"Kakashi-Sensei told me to get you and tell you that Sa-" Naruto blurted out happily but got cut off because Sakura slammed the door on his face.

Sakura walked to her closet and pulled out her usually clothes. She then went to the washroom to comb her hair and brush her teeth. She walked to the kitchen and drank a cup of milk and left.

She walked down to the usual spot, the bridge and saw Sasuke sitting in the tree and Sayuri practising her hand signs.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura greeted happily hoping he'll answer.

"Hn." He replied as he usually did.

Sakura frowned."Maybe he really doesn't like me..." She thought

Sayuri seeing this she was disappointed and frowned too...

"Sasuke-Kun even lacks in manners now." Sayuri thought.

Not so long later Naruto arrived and smiled at everyone but sasuke. Kakashi appeared about thirty seconds after Naruto.

"Good morning my students..." Kakashi said as he smiled...

"You're not going to stop smiling are you?" Sakura asked with a weird look on her face.

Kakashi frowned.

"Happy?" Kakashi asked. not getting a reply from any one he continued.

"We're going to practice the transformation-jutsu today." Kakashi declared.

Naruto sighed. "Why do we have to practise this stupid jutsu! We are supposed to do great missions!" Naruto yelled angrily on and on like there was no tomorrow.

Sayuri got really annoyed and hit Naruto on the head and then he fell unconscious.

"Thank you." Kakashi said as he sighed.

"Ok now we cant start without him." Kakashi sighed as he sweat dropped.

"Oh oops... i forgot about that part..." Sayuri said as she scratched her head...

"What do we do then!" Sakura asked worried.

"You guys can do whatever you want... just dont get lost and when you hear a load whistle return back to the bridge got it..."Kakashi declared...

"Yea..." Everyone answered...

End of Chapter... Plz REVIEW! PLZ I BEG OF U!


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Uchiha Twin

Chapter 5 - Naruto Awake Yet?

AN: Hey sorry i haven't updated in a really long time but i decided to okay? So be happy and read and especially review!

Chapter 5:

They were walking down the streets of Kohana, and Sasuke was being torn apart by fan girls. Sakura and Sayuri started to talk and walk faster than Sasuke.

"You really like Sasuke-kun don't you?" Sayuri asked Sakura with a curious look on her face.

Sakura frowned and looked at her feet and mumbled something, but Sayuri couldn't hear it.

"Pardon?" Sayuri politely said to Sakura.

"Yea... but I don't think he likes me... so it wouldn't matter..." Sakura spook up and smiled a really fake smile.

"Why do you lie to yourself and cause so much pain... to your heart... that was not a real smile and you and I both know that." Sayuri frowned in reply and clenched her fists.

"You guys! Where are you going!?" Sasuke yelled at Sayuri and Sakura for leaving him.

"You're too slow Sasuke-kun!" Sayuri replied to him.

"You guys could at least help me!" Sasuke Debated loudly still struggling to get away from the fan girls.

"I don't hear the manners..." Sayuri teased with a smirk.

"Fine! Please! Now Help!" Sasuke called out to the girls.

"Okay whatever you say... Sasuke-kun." Sayuri smirked and turned to Sakura.

"Okay you'll have to go and kiss Sasuke-kun, this is your chance, so make it look real and don't blow it!" She whispered into Sakura's ear.

"But... i can't Sasuke wouldn't want this and... he would hate me for this!" Sakura replied with a deep red on her face.

**COME ON SAKURA YOU CAN DO THIS! ** Inner Sakura screamed at herself.

You really think so? She asked inner Sakura

**CHA! You can take him!** Inner Sakura yelled with all her might.

"Well i guess... if it'll help." Sakura sighed in reply and approached the crowd and pushed through and found Sasuke trying to fight off what seemed to be killer fan girls.

"Sasuke-kun forgive me for doing this, but i'm only doing this to help you!" She warned Sasuke.

She pulled him into a kiss. Their lips crashed and Sasuke felt Sakura's warm, smooth lips against his. He felt something strange come over him but pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her hips. She blushed a deep pink and gasped. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she loved the attention that Sasuke was currently giving her. He wanted to deepen the kiss, so he pushed for entrance and she granted it without hesitation. She loved the way he was treating her right now. She felt her heart beat faster, her blood rushing through her body and her mind into a universe of her own. Sasuke played around with her as much as possible. The fan girls dropped their jaws and argued about what was happening. Sasuke smirked against Sakura's lips and she felt it. Sasuke pulled her even closer so that their body had contact. When Sakura felt her chest pushing onto Sasuke's she was red and she gasped into his mouth. He smirked even more and continued to deepen the kiss. They had finally broke the kiss with Sakura as red as a tomato. Sasuke smirked at the fan girls and the fan girls got really angry at Sakura for stealing "Their man".

"Sorry, but I'm taken…" He said coolly and walked away with his arm around Sakura's waist. She blushed to what he just said, but she sort of remembered that it was a plan to get Sasuke out of the struggles. When they had finally disappeared out of the fan girls' sight and near Sayuri they saw Sayuri smirk evilly. Sasuke had finally let go of Sakura's waist and sighed deeply.

"That was a close one…" Sasuke said in stress. Sakura still stood there blushing like her life depended on it.

"Sasuke I know you liked that…" Sayuri whispered into his ear with a smirk.

Sasuke's heart beat started to grow faster, and he wanted to blush. Then they heard something. It was the whistle that belonged to Kakashi. So they knew what to do. "Saved by the whistle." Sasuke thought to himself. They went running through the village and arrived at the bridge to find Naruto awake and cursing something. When they arrived Sayuri found herself being spat at by Naruto, and Kakashi trying to calm him down.

"SHUT UP!" Sayuri yelled at Naruto.

"I order you to tell me why you did that!" Naruto yelled at Sayuri.

"You don't deserve to know you little brat! You are so annoying! You know that?" Sayuri calmly told Naruto.

Naruto stopped when he saw Sakura blushing like hell.

"I wonder what happened to Sakura... Oh well…" Naruto thought to himself.

Kakashi walked up to Sakura and Sasuke.

"What happened to you guys… and why aren't you saying anything?" Kakashi questioned them…

"Hn.." Sasuke replied like he usually did.

"Eh…" Sakura said while spacing out and remembering what had happened before.

It kept replaying in her mind.

"_Sorry… but I'm taken…"_ She had remembered Sasuke say. She remembered Sasuke exploring her mouth and holding her tight.

She had finally snapped out of it when Sasuke elbowed her.

"What the hell are you doing… you didn't answer Kakashi- sensei." Sasuke commented on her.

"Ummm… I was just thinking…" She said and looked into the water running under the bridge and saw a faint reflection.

"By the way Sasuke… you have something on your mouth… Mr. Pretty boy…" Kakashi teased and handed him a tissue.

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the tissue and found the shiny pink lip gloss Sakura uses on her lips.

Sasuke nearly blushed until he found his sister being held by the collar and Naruto shaking her back and forth screaming curses at her. Sayuri gave Naruto a weird look and just let him shake her silly. Sasuke just kind of sweat dropped. He turned to see Sakura still standing at the bridge. She had finally turned around to see Sasuke looking at her. She gave him a plain face, not even a usual smile, but just turned back around.

Sakura stared into the water and wanted to sing, so she did softly but didn't notice Sasuke was listening.

_**I looked away **_

_**Then I looked back at you **_

_**You try to say **_

_**The things that you can't undo **_

_**If I had my way **_

_**I'd never get over you **_

_**Today is the day **_

_**I pray that we make it through **_

_**Make it through the fall **_

_**Make it through it all **_

_**And I don't want to fall to pieces **_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you **_

_**I don't want to talk about it **_

_**And I don't want a conversation **_

_**I just want to cry in front of you **_

_**I don't want to talk about it **_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you…**_

_**You're the only one **_

_**I'd be with 'til the end **_

_**When I come undone **_

_**You bring me back again **_

_**Back under the stars **_

_**Back into your arms **_

_**And I don't want to fall to pieces **_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you **_

_**I don't want to talk about it **_

_**And I don't want a conversation **_

_**I just want to cry in front of you **_

_**I don't want to talk about it **_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you **_

_**Wanna know who you are **_

_**Wanna know where to start **_

_**I wanna know what this means **_

_**Wanna know how you feel **_

_**Wanna know what is real **_

_**I wanna know everything **_

**_Everything…_**

She finally stopped and thought about the lyrics, she loved Avril Lavigne's songs because they had a meaning that was true to her. Sasuke stood near her and also thought about what she just sang.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke, but she just covered her mouth and ran to Sayuri. Sakura knew that Sasuke had heard all of it, but she tried to make herself believe he didn't. She felt bad inside and made her heart ache really bad.

"Ummm… Kakashi-sensei… can I go home? I don't feel well…" Sakura asked her sensei.

"Sure… you are already pretty good in this area anyways." Kakashi replied to Sakura.

"Thank- you…" Sakura told her sensei and started to walk slowly into the busy streets of the village. She walked into her best friend's flower shop and looked around for Ino. She finally spotted the blonde female.

"Hello Ino-pig…" Sakura greeted.

"Who are you calling pig..? billboard head…" Ino teased her back.

"What's up?" Ino asked her friend.

"It's nothing… I just got to leave early… I was just thinking …do you want to go out to eat with me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure… I get off early today." Ino replied.

"Just don't eat too much Ino-pig…" Sakura teased.

"Well I'll meet you at the fountain in the centre of the village, and I might get some other people to come." Sakura told Ino while she was walking out of the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXREST OF TEAM SEVEN!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was reading his perverted book. He would peek out once in awhile to check on Sasuke, Naruto, and Sayuri.

"What do you mean Sasuke?! I did that one just fine!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"You're supposed to turn into Kakashi, not I am so ugly." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Sayuri practiced turning into different people and she came up with an evil idea. She smirked to herself and a small puff of smoke and appeared as Sakura in a tube top and a really mini skirt. Sayuri walked up to Naruto and Sasuke pretending to be Sakura. She tapped Naruto's shoulder and Naruto turned around to see so called Sakura in such an outfit and dropped his jaw. "So called Sakura" rubbed his cheek and he blushed like hell. Then she left Naruto and went to Sasuke and he just stood there like he saw a ghost. She winked at him and he felt strange and dropped his jaw when she bent down and he could see a bra. Sasuke just dropped his jaw even more and a puff of smoke appeared again and Sayuri was on the floor cracking up and rolling around. Sasuke and Naruto gave Sayuri an evil look. Kakashi got a glimpse of what had happened and chuckled to him self.

"AHAHAH you guys are such perverts!" Sayuri laughed, while rolling on the floor and hitting the floor at the same time.

"WE"RE NOT PERVERTS!" They both yelled.

"Well maybe Naruto is though." Sasuke mumbled and Naruto tried choked him, but Sasuke and Naruto started beating each other on the floor.

END OF CHAPTER… PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THOUGHT!


End file.
